Gideon Graves
|-|Gideon= |-|Super Gideon= |-|Gigadeon= Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, likely 9-A | At least 9-B, likely 9-A | At least 9-B, likely 9-A, possibly higher Name: Gideon Graves Origin: Scott Pilgrim Gender: Male Age: 31 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Some degree of Toon Force, Expert martial artist, Weapon stealing (even when the weapon hasn't been summoned, aka hidden in "hammer space"), Sword Mastery, Energy Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Realm Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Wall level, likely Small Building level (Forcefully depowered and killed Power of Love Scott Pilgrim, who had recently merged with NegaScott, like it was nothing). The Glow ignores durability to an extent | At least Wall level, likely Small Building level (More powerful than his base form) | At least Wall level, likely Small Building level, possibly higher (Even stronger than Super Gideon, though this form's strength may vary based on the opponent's mental state and personality). Ignores conventional durability by Subspace manipulation Speed: At least Subsonic (Easily kept up with Scott, but he was interested in having a conversation and not fighting) | At least Subsonic | At least Subsonic, possibly higher (Varies with opponent's mental state/personality) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: '''At least '''Wall Class, likely Small Building Class (Rammed the Power of Love sword through Scott's chest) | Unknown | Unknown Durability: At least Wall level, likely Small Building level | At least Wall level, likely Small Building level | At least Wall level, likely Small Building level, possibly higher Stamina: At least Superhuman | At least Superhuman | Possibly Infinite Range: Standard melee range; extended melee range with swords, several meters with projectiles, at least Country level with the Glow and Subspace manipulation. Standard Equipment: Pixel Katana Intelligence: Made himself very rich through many means including strategy and manipulation. Expert in martial arts and sword fighting. Possibly the most cunning out of all the Evil Exes. Weaknesses: Narcissistic, occasionally monologues, The Glow/Subspace Manipulation won't work as well if the opposition has an extremely stable mental state and personality. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Weapon Steal: Gideon steals the opponent's weapon, even if the weapon is hidden away in "hammer space" or hasn't been summoned yet (eg. Scott's sword). The Glow: A form of manipulating people's emotions. Usually negative ones like depression, jealousy, anger, self-loathing, memory loss, obsession etc. People with already negative emotional states/personalities being far easier to manipulate. Can be used automatically from far away or in the form of a projectile. Subspace Manipulation and Transportation: Gideon can manipulate the "Subspace" and transport himself into it. The Subspace is a realm that sits below and inside our own with a wide variety of uses. There are two main types of the Subspace: *"Transport Subspace". A realm closely linked to the real world, usually taking a random and fantasy like appearance. Can be used to travel quickly due to distance in the Subspace being different to distance in the real world*. Can also be used to store a virtually infinite amount of objects. Due to its nature, it can be useful for hiding, fleeing, preparing or aiding in a battle. *"Mind Subspace". Separate realms located in every person's mind, essentially their subconscious and where their dreams take place. Its appearance and nature relate to that person's personality and emotional state; a person in real life can influence their respective Subspace and vice-versa. Gideon can use his manipulation of it to change a person (mentally and physically). His ease of manipulation depending on how negative their emotional state and personality are (which is made easier via "The Glow".) Can also be used to transport oneself next to that person or harm them/help them without being physically with them. Pixel Katana: Gideon can summon a supernatural katana that emits video game-like pixels. *'Pixel Wave:' Gideon shoots a wave of Pixel energy along the floor from his Katana. *'X-Slash:' Gideon performs two powerful slashes very quickly, leaving an "X" shape behind. *'Counter Slash:' Gideon blocks the opponent's attack with his hand and counters with a powerful stab of the sword. Super Gideon: Gideon can transform into a buff version of himself, greatly enhancing his physical strength. In this form, some of his powers differ from normal. *'Angel Tackle:' Super Gideon shoulder-tackles in the form of a winged angel. *'Body Slam:' Super Gideon jumps up and slams down chest-first like a pro-wrestler. *'Invincible Mode:' A reference to the Superstar in Super Mario. Super Gideon gains a temporary boost of invincibility for a few seconds. *'Meteor Shower:' Super Gideon jumps into the sky and causes multiple small meteors to rain down. *'Giant Meteor:' Super Gideon jumps into the sky and causes a single giant meteor to rain down. Gigadeon Graves: While in someone's mind Subspace, Gideon can take the form of a huge Godly being. *'Electricity Ball:' Shoots out a ball of electricity. *'Electric Shock:' Discharges electricity from his entire body. *'Lightning:' Causes multiple lightning bolts from the sky. *'Red Skulls:' Shoots out multiple projectiles in the shape of giant red skulls from his chest at a rapid rate. Note: The entrance and exit between two points of the Subspace in our world may be 10 km away, but once entering subspace, the entrance and exit may only be 10 feet apart. Key: Base (W/ Pixel Katana) | Super Gideon | Gigadeon Graves Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Scott Pilgrim Category:Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Energy Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Rich Characters Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Tier 9